The present invention pertains to vermiculture and vermicomposting. In particular, the present invention provides a high efficiency process and apparatus for vermiculture and vermicomposting utilizing thin beds. Worm culture, or vermiculture, can provide worms as a raw material for an animal feed ingredient, live worms for sport fishing, or for other product uses. Vermicomposting is the use of worms to break down waste materials such as livestock manures and municipal waste. Generally, worms consume inorganic and organic matter, digest and absorb largely organic matter, and pass the remainder back to the soil. As a result of their feeding behavior, worms aid in the breaking down of organic material within the material they consume. The activity of worms also ventilates the soil and promotes bacterial and other microbial decomposition processes.
Large scale vermiculture typically uses thick beds in which large quantities of organic material are worked by worms in a relatively stationary mode. Thick beds typically become stratified with regions of active worms and regions of compacted material. These compacted regions often "sour" due to anaerobic decomposition resulting in unattractive conditions for worm activity. This requires turning or "freshening" of the beds such as by introduction of bedding materials. Thick bed operation is also typically a batch process requiring manual loading of fresh biomass. After the organic material is substantially broken down, the worms and digested material must be separated and harvested.
A need exists for a method of vermicomposting which provides: 1) uniform composting with lower labor demands; 2) better control of environmental conditions; 3) consistent and higher rates of worm activity with higher composting rates; 4) easier separation of worms from digested matter; and 5) an overall more predictable worm production and vermicomposting system for steady streams of waste. The present invention provides a unique process for high efficiency vermiculture and vermicomposting.